


A Collection of Thoughts and Feelings

by TheBeguilingBitch



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Romance, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeguilingBitch/pseuds/TheBeguilingBitch
Summary: Each chapter is just a poetic philosophical ramble, a short story, smut, or all three. About some stupid shit that plagues my mind at night.





	1. BUBBLEGUM BITCH

I look down at his big thick cock, and my mind races with the thought of everything he’ll do to me. I lower my head and lick the sensitive underside from base to tip, lingering there before pulling away. I look up to see his eyes filled with lust, before taking my lips to the tip. Sucking while my tongue encircles. I vigorously kiss and suck the tip, then taking him deeper into my mouth. My hand grasps the base as I continue to take him in deeper and deeper. I pull away momentarily, and looking directly in his eyes I lick my lips.  
“You taste so fucking good” I managed to moan.  
I take his cock in my mouth again, taking my time. Slowly, my hand still at the base of his cock, while my other hand moves to gently massage his sensitive sacks. I leisurely move up and down, sucking and licking. I hollow out my cheeks and hear him groan. His voice fills my stomach with raging lust and I gradually speed up until I’m not sure I can go any faster. My want consuming me, I pull away and move up until I am straddling his hips.  
He positions himself at my entrance, before slowly sliding in.  
“Fuck you’re so wet.” he groaned.  
I couldn’t be more ready when he plunged his full length into me.  
“Fuck, you don’t know how bad I’ve been wanting your big hard cock.”  
He groans. So animalistic and proud. He starts pumping slowly at first but quickly gaining speed. My pussy aches with each stride. I try to hold back my moans, but they’re too loud, too lustful to be contained. He continues to stride as his hand moves to stroke my swollen clit, his fingers making strong circles in time with his hips.  
“I’m gonna cum” I half scream. My back arches toward him and my legs twitch as I feel myself on the brink of bliss. My breathing grows heavier and his hips pump faster and harder. We both grow more primitive, his strides turn into what I can only describe as pounding. And I am so close, I don’t know how I haven’t cum all over him yet.  
This time when he strides I feel it, the wave of pleasure washing over me. I throw my hands against his chest and groan deep in my throat as I release, but he doesn’t stop. He keeps pounding into my sensitive flesh as I feel another wave come. This one, even stronger than the first. He knows exactly what he’s doing. His hand moves faster, making my clitoris throb. And we both know that I’m only seconds away from exploding again. Until finally we cum together, our hot sweaty bodies writhing on the bed. Final thrusts and his dripping cum fill my insides. I feel so full, so warm. His big arms pull me close, my head on his chest as I drift into a deep sleep.


	2. Elevator Shenanigans

As we are waiting for the elevator in my building’s main entrance I lean over and whisper in his ear. “I’m not sure I can wait until we get to my apartment.” I say, anxiously pulling at his jacket sleeve.  
“What do you mean?” He asks.  
“Well there’s no one else here what if we…”  
Ding! Going Up.   
The elevator doors slowly open and I grab his hand pulling him into the elevator, a devilish smile playing across my face.   
As soon as we’re in the elevator I hit the 38th floor and the button to close the doors. I smile at him as I run my hands down his chest stopping just before the bulge in his pants. I drop to my knees and start unbuckling his belt.   
“Woah, seriously?”  
“Yeah, don’t worry we have tons of time.” I say while excitedly pulling his jeans and underwear to his knees. His fullness stands at attention for me and I love it. I grab him by the base and lick him from base to tip, before planting kisses there. My hand then moves to massage his delicious sacks while my mouth starts to make quick work of his length.  
I bob my head up and down, trying to get deeper and deeper. I look up to see his head back and his hands in my hair. Seeing his pleasure I become even more motivated. My tongue lightly dances across his firm cock before it finds the opening at his tip. I desperately suck on the opening trying to encourage him to cum, before taking him deeper. I pull away for a moment to ask “What floor?”.  
“25, we’re getting close.” He states breathlessly.  
“But are you close?” I say before biting my lip and looking up at him.   
“Fuck yeah, let me help.”   
He starts vigorously pumping his cock, while I suck on his tip. His moans begin to fill the elevator with noise and my stomach with lust. As we both begin to work faster, his moans grow louder, until I feel his delicious cum drip into my mouth.   
Once he has finished with my mouth, I make sure not to swallow and rise from my knees. I stick out my tongue to show him what I’ve collected. He stares at me, dark eyes filled with need and licks my tongue before claiming my mouth with his own. Our mouths continue to intwine themselves as I reach down and return his underwear and jeans to their original position around his hips. At the same moment that I finish buckling his belt I hear the elevator doors begin to open.  
I pull my mouth away from his, then turn and fix my jacket before heading down the hall. Making my way to my apartment I hear his footsteps following close behind me and my mind drifts to all the fun we’re about to have.


	3. The Woman I can Only be in my Fantasies

I pull the charcoal wig over my head making sure to secure it in the back before gluing down the lace front. I feel the ends of the silky straight hair brush my collarbone, bangs draping over my forehead. The white lace of my bodysuit hugs my curves perfectly. I stare into my black rimmed eyes. The sultry face that peers back at me, the person I can only be in my fantasies. The confidence, the power, the adrenaline, all washes over me once again and I am ready.   
I make my way to my closet and pull out the box that contained all my work equipment and begin setting up. I check my phone. 9:40PM. Twenty minutes until my second and final client of the night. I double check our last email to ensure I have all the right information.   
Preferred Name: Master  
Preferred Pronouns: He/Him  
Sex: Male  
Gender: Man  
Dynamic: Master and Brat  
Interests: little girl/praise, vibrators, orgasm denial, butt plugs  
Session Duration: 20 minutes  
While looking into the mirror I slip into my subspace. My hands travel up my body, squeezing my ass, my hands make their way to my pussy. I send quick strokes over my clit, my clients always like it when I arrive wet. Then my hands slowly make their way over my soft stomach before cupping my breasts. The tips of my fingers encircling my lace covered nipples before pinching, bringing them to an abrupt peak. Then I move the thong of my playsuit aside and insert my favourite glass butt plug. I feel the plug fill up my insides and gently groan before heading over to my computer. I open up my web browser, checking to make sure everything looks good in the camera preview before starting the call.   
The man on the other end of the call has a soft muscular frame. He isn’t particularly attractive but also not ugly, just average. He leans forward and adjusts the camera before fidgeting with his fingers. He’s a first time client and the nerves are definitely there.  
“Good Evening, Master.” My voice, tender and soft. “I hope you had a good day.”  
“It was fine.” He huffed.  
“Well it’s about to get a lot better…” I say as I lean forward giving him a perfect view of my cleavage and massaging my breasts together. “All I want is to make you feel good.” I say, my only goal for the next twenty minutes being to make this man forget about the mundane and only focus on me and his own pleasure.   
I continue to massage my breasts together, “This session is all about you and what you want. I will guide the session but you are encouraged to ask for what you want as well. Is that okay, Master?”.  
“Okay” he says in a nonchalant tone.  
“Then let’s begin” I say with excitement in my voice, as I teasingly play with one of the straps on my playsuit. One at a time I pull down the arm straps before taking my breasts out of cups of the suit, then wiggling it down to my waist. I lean back and start bouncing up and down, I get an amused grin in return.   
“Fuck you’re beautifufl” he says his smile growing wider, “can I show you something in return?” he asks.  
“Please Master, show me” I whine. Leaning in with curiosity, I watch as he stands and removes his pants and underwear revealing his rock hard cock. “Oh Master, you have such a big thick cock!” I exclaim.  
“Oh you like it?” he asks, that amused grin still across his face.  
“So much Master. Can you please play with it? I want to see!’ I say with enthusiasm.  
“Anything for you Babygirl” he begins stroking his cock while staring deeply at me and I take it as a sign to keep going.  
I stand and pull my playsuit fully off. I pause for a moment, allowing him to take in my voluminous body before sitting down with my legs spread, exposing my wet pussy. “Can I play with myself too Master?” I ask, looking at him with pleading eyes.  
“Of course, Angel”  
“Thank you so much Master. You playing with your cock is making me so wet” I say as I start by running my finger along my wet folds before rubbing my clitoris in slow circles. I then move to finger my hole with two fingers, I throw my head back and let out a moan.   
“You’re so fucking hot, Baby” he moans, his strokes getting more rushed and feverish.  
“Can I show you my favourite toy, Master?”  
“Oh, I’d love to see”  
I pull out my hot pink vibrator, turning it on and finding the highest setting before placing it on my swollen clit. Causing a squeal of pleasure to leave my mouth.  
“You are so amazing Princess. So good for your Master”  
I move to my knees giving me more leverage as I thrust the vibrator deep inside me and start thrusting it in and out quickly while looking him in the eyes, enjoying the effect I have on him.  
“I have a surprise for you Master” I say with excitement in my voice as I turn around to show him my plugged ass, while continuing to plunge my vibrator in deep.  
“Fuck Princess, you know just what I like”  
I continue to satisfy myself from behind and I can feel myself getting close. “I think I’m gonna cum. Can I please cum Master?”  
“No, turn around and be a good girl. Don’t cum until your Master tells you to.”  
I do as I’m told, now facing the camera I whine with every thrust. “Please Master, please let me cum.”  
“Hold on for just a little bit longer. You’re being such a good girl. I want you to cum with your Master”  
My moans grow louder and I try to hold back but I’m on the edge. Along with my moans his feverish breathing grows harder and so do his strokes. “Fuck. Okay Princess, let’s cum together”  
“Please Master”  
“Okay Sweetie, you say when”  
I nod while biting my lip before half screaming ”Now”. At that moment I shove the vibrator so deep inside myself and feel the wave of pleasure I’ve been holding back rush over me all at once. On the screen I see his cum dripping from the tip of his cock and a satisfied grin washes over both of our faces.


End file.
